Time Travel Orphanage
by Wrenren
Summary: After everything they did, they were betrayed. The light, lead by Mad Eye Moody in Dumbledore's name turned on the golden and silver trios after Voldemort's death, hunting them. In the end, however, death decides to fix this. He brings them all back to a time before the war, where no one will know to stop their plans. They can now write history how they want it.
1. Chapter 1 - Back

Harry Potter shot awake with a jolt, seeing someone hovering over him. Someone oddly small. He frowned, confused. He had just been blasted into the veil of death, why was he alive? "Mate? You good?" came a higher version of Ron's voice.

"Ron? Why are we so small?" asked Harry, staring in shock at his body. He looked around and his jaw dropped. With them were a young Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. "Where are we?"

"Some building. There's a note, it says that the property is legally ours and a private children's home for just us. Also, if we go to Gringotts we will be emancipated. I think we're in Knockturn Alley though."

Harry shrugged. "The light is full of shit, who says the shit they told us about the dark wasn't a lie too?"

Ron nodded. "Probably is. Help me wake the others?"

Harry nodded and moved to Hermione while Ron went to Ginny. "Wake up, Hermione, we're alive."

Hermione shot up, shooting off a dozen wandless curses that Harry just avoided. "Bloody hell, Hermione, relax!"

Hermione looked around. "What the fuck did you do Harry James Potter?"

Harry looked indignant. "I didn't do anything. Why are you blaming me?"

Ron and the now awake Ginny looked at him like he was an idiot. "You're the one the weird shit happens to. If something goes wrong, it's always because of you."

Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't really argue. He instead woke Luna up. Once everyone had finished ranting about the sheer ridiculousness of their situation, Hermione snatched the note and read it out loud. "Dear Now Children, I apologize for the shock that this situation will surely bring for you, but it was necessary. Albus Dumbledore ripped the strands of fate and death with his actions, and it could not be allowed. Instead, you may try again. There is a fidelius charm on your identities that will break on Harry's 11th birthday and the fact that you live here, which will never break, and you are all legally adults. Go to Gringotts to have this confirmed and take up any lordships that you are eligible for. Do not take heirships as that places you under the jurisdiction of the lord of that house. Your letters will all arrive on the same day, July 31st 1991. You must rent Room 17 in the Leaky Cauldron for the month of July and await your letters there. Ginevera and Luna should take ageing potions at Gringotts to ensure that they attend Hogwarts with the rest. As I am sure nobody bothered to tell you, magic is traced by the wand. If you use wandless magic or get a wand at a shop in Knockturn Alley without a trace, the ministry will not know. Additionally, Riddle was so bad due to the lack of sanity from the horcruxes. If you assimilate all but the one in Harry's scar, he will be sane and still immortal. You are all also immortal because of the Deathly Hallows. Good luck." Hermione frowned. "It isn't signed."

Harry shrugged. "That sucks, but still. We get to redo everything. Nobody has to die."

Ginny smiled. "We can save them."

Luna smiled. "This will be fun. And the fidelius will help a lot. They could walk right next to us and miss us."

Harry nodded and cast a tempus charm. "It's currently 3:15 am. Wanna go to Gringotts now so no one notices a pack of children in Knockturn Alley the morning after we all go missing?"

The others nodded, and they trooped down the steps and outside. An old lady nearby frowned at them. "It's a little late for children to be out alone. Is everything okay?"

The children were taken aback. They were always told that Knockturn Alley was dark and the people were evil, but this woman was extremely nice. "Yes, we're fine. We just need to go to Gringotts, the social worker forgot to have Hadrian get an inheritance test." answered Hermione quickly.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Probably best to get that taken care of quick. Wouldn't want the money grubbing ministry to get their hands on anything due to 'lack of suitable heirs', though you'd better stick together real good. You really should have an adult with you." The children nodded along and then walked away.

They walked to Gringotts in silence, though fortunately very few people were around. After about five minutes, they walked inside, approaching a goblin together. "Excuse me? We would like inheritance tests and to finalize our emancipations." Ron spoke first, smirking a little at the dumbfounded look on the goblin's face. He supposed that it would be rather strange to see a herd of four year olds show up at 3 in the morning requesting emancipations.

The goblin stared at them in seconds, then spoke. "Names?"

This time Ginny spoke up. "Ginevra and Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Harry Potter."

The goblin sputtered. "You are aware that four of you are considered missing by the magical government?"

Harry smirked. "But you are neutral in wizarding affairs. Especially considering we are not being held against our will and are much safer where we are now than where we were. I would be willing to consent to a health scan to prove that my previous circumstances were concerning."

Neville piped up. "And we all need checked for potions and blocks."

The goblin blinked twice. "Griphook! Take these children to Ragnock, they need full tests, and I mean everything. We have a potential child's cry." A goblin came over quickly, frowning at the mention of child's cry.

As he lead them through the twisting corridors to Ragnock's office, Harry whispered to Hermione "What's child's cry?"

She whispered back, "No idea. Probably the abuse though, considering the timing."

Harry frowned. He really didn't want to deal with it becoming public, though if it became public now and no one knew who he was for the next seven years, it wouldn't be such a big deal by the time he was himself in public and may weaken Dumbledore.

The goblin stopped in front of a large door, knocking twice before opening it. "Director, I have six children requiring full examinations."

The children couldn't hear the director's reply, but they were waved in quickly. "Well then. It appears that I have several missing children in my office, though two have not been reported to the authorities. Surprising, Mr. Potter. Considering your circumstances one would think your being missing would be front page news. And you, young lady, I do not recognize you."

"Hermione Granger. Muggle born."

Ragnock nodded. "I see. Yes, that would explain why I would not recognize you. Now, you need full tests? Including medical history, potions, spells, blocks, abilities, and inheritances?"

Neville nodded strongly. "Yes. We know we have inheritances and are emancipated. We also know that it is highly probable that we are under the influences of outside tampering."

Ragnock nodded, frowning. He did not like the implications, especially when those involved were children. Goblins may not like wizards in general, but they did like children of all races, and felt that they should be protected. Abuse was worse than murder to goblins, and the punishments were correspondingly harsh. He pulled out six pieces of parchment and daggers. "Thirteen drops on the parchments."

The children took them quickly, fumbling slightly with their smaller hands but not hesitating. Harry watched in shock as his wrote itself out.

Name: Harrison Jameson Sirius Potter-Black

Age: 4

Age: 23

Parents:

Mother - Lily Evans-Potter

Father - James Charlus Potter

Father (blood adoption) - Sirius Orion Black

Father (blood adoption) - Remus John Lupin

Mother (blood adoption) - Alice Longbottom

Eligible for:

Potter (Lord)

Black (Heir)

Peverell (Lord)

Slytherin (Heir)

Abilities:

Parseltongue (Blocked 100% 11/1/81 by APWBD, 30% broken)

Parselmagic (Blocked 100% 11/1/81 by APWBD)

Parselscript (Blocked 100% 11/1/81 by APWBD)

Natural Occlumens (Blocked 100% 11/1/81 by APWBD, 60% broken)

Natural Legilimens (Blocked 100% 11/1/81 by APWBD)

Wandless magic (Blocked 100% 11/1/81 by APWBD, 75% broken)

Metamorphmagus (Blocked 100% 11/1/81 by APWBD)

Potions:

Loyalty - Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Gryffindor, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, the Light, the Greater Good

Distrust - Slytherin, the Dark, Severus Snape

Courage potions

Laziness potions

Evidence of multiple obliviates

Blood glamour keyed to James Potter (APWBD)

Magical core: Grey

15% block 5/15/81 by James Potter (standard parental block, will dissolve

on fifth birthday)

60% block 11/1/81 by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

15% block 7/29/84 by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Notable Injuries:

Age 15 months: Severe scarring to the face, magically preserved, human

horcrux (soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle)

Age 16 months: Diaper rash, bruising, insufficient nutrition

Age 17 months: Untreated diaper rash, bruising, beginning stage

malnutrition

Age 18 months: Untreated diaper rash, severe bruising, malnutrition

Age 19 months: Untreated diaper rash, severe bruising, malnutrition

Age 20 months: Untreated diaper rash, severe bruising, malnutrition

Age 21 months: Untreated infected diaper rash, severe bruising,

malnutrition

Age 22 months: Infected diaper rash, severe bruising, malnutrition,

fractured wrist

Age 23 months: Infected diaper rash, severe bruising, head injury causing

eye problems, malnutrition

Age 2: Severe bruising, broken arm, sprained ankle, malnutrition

Age 3: Severe bruising, broken ankle, anal tearing, fractured elbow, nerve

damage from malnutrition, malnutrition

Harry sighed. While expected, the results were a bit depressing. He especially wasn't fond of the medical report. There were some things he just didn't want shared, and what his uncle did to him was one of them. He looked at Ragnock. "Can you fix this? I'll pay what it takes, but I need this taken care of," he handed him the sheet. Ragnock looked it over, paling as he went. It was a funny sight, Harry mused. Normally goblins just looked threatening, but right now Ragnock looked more likely to vomit than to kill him. Ragnock jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. Harry looked at the others. "What did I do?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's probably pissed off about something on the tests. Wait until he sees mine, turns out I'm not muggleborn at all."

"What?" the others all asked, looking up from their tests.

"Oh yes, apparently I am Hermione Belladonna Melania Dorea Black-Lestrange, heiress dependent Lestrange and Lady LeFay. Daughter of Regulus Black and Rabastan Lestrange."

Harry frowned. "But your parents?"

Hermione frowned. "Blood adoptions. Illegal, of course. Memory charms and compulsions on me, and potions. I wouldn't be surprised if my parents were spelled into it as well, honestly."

Neville nodded. "Dumblefuck likes his spells."

Ragnock came back in with a contingent of healers behind him. "Each of you, give a healer your paper. They will take care of any current injuries, and purge any foreign magics."

Hermione frowned. "Can you undo blood adoptions?"

A healer frowned. "I can, though may I ask why?"

Hermione glared at her paper. "I was illegally adopted, and my adoptive parents really don't like anything different, so it's probably best for me not to be their daughter."

The healer nodded. "I can undo it for you. If you will come with me?"

A second healer spoke up. "I will be taking Mr. Potter, though is there anything else I should be aware of?"

Harry frowned. "I want to keep the horcrux. Insurance so he won't try to kill me again if he comes back."

The healer nodded. "Understandable. I assume you wish to keep the blood adoptions as well? They were done with parental consent as godparents."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll take them."

The healer nodded and they left too. Ginny went next. "I want to be aged to be Ron's twin."

Two healers smiled. "Both of you, come with us."

Luna also requested to be aged a year, and went with one healer, while Neville took the other.

The purges and healings took a while, and Ron, Luna, and Ginny were all done well before everyone else. "I think we should go by different names until our Hogwarts letters come," commented Ron. "Even with the fidelius, they'll be looking for us and our names."

Ginny nodded. "True. But something related."

Ron nodded. "I'll be Will. My middle name is Billius, but Bill's our brother, so Will is close enough."

Luna smiled. "I will be Althea, for the Greek Goddess Athena. My mother is Pandora, so we will both have Greeks."

Ginny smiled. "I will be Jenna. Close to Ginevra, but different enough to avoid attention. We already told the woman that Harry was Hadrian, Neville could maybe be Francis? His father was Frank, and Francis is similar. Hermione could go by Melany, maybe? A name her parents gave her, but less noticeable than Belladonna?"

Ron nodded. "We'll ask them, but that would probably be best. Ragnock, can we ban anyone but us from accessing our accounts?"

Ragnock nodded. "As you are emancipated, yes. Mr. Potter should probably have his keys changed though, as technically Dumbledore can access them with the key. He has not tried that yet, only claiming to be his guardian. As he has no proof of that claim, he cannot get in."

Ron nodded. "Please do, if you can without Harry asking himself."

Ragnock shook his head. "Mr. Potter must confirm this himself, though it is a good thought. Speaking of which, I saw numerous loyalty potions administered by your mother in your and your sister's food. Is it likely that I will need to have your eldest brother checked?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, probably. I wouldn't be surprised if he was blocked too."

Ragnock growled. The oldest Weasley child, Bill, was a Gringotts curse breaker, and a very talented one at that. Gringotts considered their employees honorary goblins, and treated them as their own. That was why it was so hard to get a job with them. They only took the best, and even then most were rejected due to personality issues. Too many wizards had large egos and believed that being a wizard or pureblood made them better than others, and the goblins weren't going to have someone working for them that thought they were better than the teachers and bosses. More often than not, that ended up with the human in question injured or killed when they disobeyed orders, but there were still a rare few humans that the goblins actually liked, and if they were qualified and could follow orders, they would hire them and treat them as honorary goblins since from the goblins' perspectives, they did not act like normal wizards and should therefore not be treated like normal wizards. He stepped over to the fire, calling the Egyptian camp. "Send William Weasley through to the third office. Now. I have some rather personal news about his family."

Ragnock stood up, turning around to address Ron and Ginny. "This wall will become transparent when your brother enters the room, you may watch if you wish to. If he has been tampered with, you may choose to see him or not when it is taken care of."

Ron and Ginny nodded, thanking Ragnock. He then left, sitting at the table in the other room while the three watched nervously. They really hoped that Bill would support them. Last time, he fought for Dumbledore, but he was never like their parents. He just hated the killing and that his family was being attacked.

Bill arrived quickly, clearly worried. "What - Director Ragnock? What's happening?"

"Thirteen drops on the page, Mr. Weasley. There have been concerns raised and I need to know that you have not been tampered with."

Bill paled. He didn't know what was going on, but it was nothing good to have him dragged to Britain in the middle of the night and need checked for tampering. He watched as his test wrote itself out, paling at the number of compulsions and bindings. "How?" He asked weakly, staring in shock at his parents' names next to the potions.

Ragnock sighed. "I will explain after they are off. Some may have triggers and it will be safer that way."

Bill nodded. He wanted answers, but understood the risks and knew not to question someone with as much experience as Ragnock. It took a lot to be named a director. He followed the healer in the hall away to be purged without argument.

Ragnock returned to the room, pleased to see that Neville had returned. "It seems your concerns were justified, Mr. Weasley."

Ron nodded. He was sad that his brother had to go through this, but glad that it meant he might be willing to help them. "I don't think we should talk to him though. He is heir Weasley, and therefore under our father's jurisdiction. If he asked, Bill would have no choice but to say he saw us, but if all he knows is that an unspecified branch of Gringotts tested us, and we are safe and healthy now, he doesn't really know anything but won't worry as much."

Ragnock nodded slowly. The Weasleys tended to be fiercely protective, though that particular trait seemed to have skipped Arthur and Molly, though to be fair, Molly was a Prewett by blood, not a Weasley. "Yes, you are right. If he were to see you, he probably wouldn't want to let you out of his sight. I will explain the situation."

Harry and Hermione came in together, though they looked completely different. Harry now was taller, more filled out, with auburn hair, green eyes, and a feminine bone structure. He was now an even mix of his parents, maybe a little more like Lily. Hermione now had sleek black hair, grey eyes, and even teeth. Ron grinned. "You look good."

The two smiled happily. They liked their new looks much better than they had their previous appearances. "Maybe Snape won't hate me on principle," commented Harry, though he was still dubious of that detail.

Ron snickered. "Maybe. He loved Lily and you look a lot like her."

Ginny smiled. "The boys are going to go crazy over you two when we're older."

Harry blushed and Hermione smirked. Ron grumbled angrily under his breath. He and Hermione had been dating for over six years, and he was not giving that up. Neither would Hermione, but she still found Ron's reaction funny.

"So, anything new?" asked Harry.

Ragnock spoke up. "You should change your keys, Mr. Potter. As it stands, Dumbledore has a key to your trust vault, and therefore access."

Harry nodded. "Can you do that then?"

Ragnock nodded. "Certainly. I just needed your permission. Do you want a new key or blood authorization?"

Harry considered. "Blood. But is there any way to require it be willing?"

Ragnock nodded. "Our blood seals are always intent based."

Harry smiled. "Thank you. Anything else?"

Ron spoke up next. "Ragnock had Bill tested, and he was potioned and blocked. We're waiting for him to be done with the healers so Ragnock can explain and we can watch through the wall. It isn't safe to let him see us, but Ragnock can explain that we are safe."

Harry nodded. That was good.

Ginny went next. "We decided that we should use different names for now. Ron will be Will. I will be Jenna. Luna is Althea. Hermione, we were thinking Melany, Neville, Francis, and Harry, we already told that woman your name was Hadrian."

Hermione nodded. "Melany like Melania, but less noticeable. Good."

Neville commented. "Francis like my dad? Frank?"

Luna nodded. "Of course."

Harry smirked. "And Hadrian because Hermione pulled it out of her arse earlier."

Ginny grinned. "Yep. At least its not Harold."

Ragnock interrupted. "Excuse me, Mr. Weasley is back. One moment," he left the room, appearing shortly in the other room with Bill. "How are you feeling?"

Bill frowned. "Confused. Angry. Betrayed. Why would they do something like that? And my siblings? What did she do to them?"

Ragnock frowned slightly. "I do not understand her reasoning, only that it was very wrong. Now, yesterday your two youngest siblings were reported missing."

"What!" demanded Bill, jumping to his feet.

"Settle down, Mr. Weasley. Your siblings are fine. They were brought to be examined at a branch by concerned individuals, though as they were there willingly and there are complications regarding sovereign jurisdictions, we will not be reporting it to the wizarding government, and you should consider it under your employment confidentiality contract. Because they both had several blocks and potions in their systems, we decided that we should examine you as well. Additionally, from now on, you are not to eat or drink anything your mother sends you, instead give it to a supervisor to be tested and kept as evidence, and any time you are home you will be required to receive a full examination before returning to the field."

Bill nodded. If the potions were in the food, he didn't want it. "But Ron and Ginny are okay?"

Ragnock nodded. "We cleared the potions and blocks, and they had no injuries. They will be staying with those who have them for now, but returning for Hogwarts. Ginevra, however, chose to take an ageing potion to become a twin to Ronald."

Bill frowned. "Why?"

"I believe that they did not wish to be separated when the time for Hogwarts came." answered Ragnock.

Bill nodded. "I can understand that." Being away from his siblings was the worst part of his job.

"I think a rest would be best, considering what has happened. You may use rooms here for the night, and floo over to Romania in the morning to inform your brother, you may tell him what I have told you if you are certain that he will not tell your parents." Bill nodded, thanked the director, and left.

Ragnock returned to the children. "Is that everything?"

They nodded, said goodbye and thank you, and left. There were a few people out and about in Diagon Alley, and a few more in Knockturn, but no one said anything to them and they reached the house safely. They quickly piled in, then fell asleep in beds set up in a dormitory style fifth floor.


	2. Chapter 2 - Letters

Seven years later, little had changed in the children's house. The same six children lived there, far happier than in their previous timeline, with their only contact outside the house coming from the residents of Knockturn Alley and the Gringotts goblins. The old lady they had spoken to all those years ago insisted on fussing over them whenever she saw them, as did many other residents of the alley, and the goblins required them to come for health exams twice a year. On their last one they had been given protective gear. Each child received earrings that would allow them to communicate telepathically, a bracelet that would warn them of any potions in their food and neutralize most harmful ones, though they had been warned not to test them out too much, and a necklace that acted as a shield and emergency portkey. The jewelry was all spelled to be invisible and could not be removed except by a goblin curse breaker, so they were very safe.

These preparations were necessary because it was now July 30th, 1991. Sometime tomorrow, their Hogwarts letters would arrive, most likely with a professor or five in tow. The six students were huddled in Room 17 as they had been instructed, and would remain there until the adults came for them. All six were nervous, as they had heard the speculation regarding their disappearances for the past few years. While it had been confirmed by Gringotts and family magic that they were safe and happy, and not being held against their will, many people would want to interrogate them about where they had been, and a multitude of conspiracy theories had started. Harry was not reported missing, but that was because of Dumbledore's own stupidity. Really, the man should have checked on him in the past seven years, even if he only saw him as a tool. It was just stupid not to, but that wasn't Harry's problem. Hermione wasn't missing in the wizarding world, because the wizarding world didn't know she existed - either as Hermione Granger or as Hermione Black-Lestrange. This didn't mean that she wouldn't receive attention though. She was with five famous children, and once her parentage came out it would cause an uproar, especially given that she was friends with the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"How do we want to do this?" asked Harry. "Innocent little children, creepy unnatural children, or scary tough children?"

Luna smiled serenely. "Creepy children. We don't have the patience for the innocent act, and the scary will bring attention we can't afford. Creepy will fuel rumors, but not actually turn anyone against us."

Hermione nodded. "And the amusement from people's reactions will help us keep from getting sick of acting."

Neville snickered. He knew all about his friends' lack of patience. Ginny especially got sick of playing a child easily. Once she had hexed some poor man into unconsciousness for questioning her age when she wanted to buy some volatile potions ingredients. He loved her, but she was something else. "Who greets them then?"

"I will." answered Luna. "I have Fae blood, and they know I've somehow been altered to make me your age. It'll be easy for me to creep them out. Then Ron and Ginny with their twin speak. They weren't twins before so it'll also unbalance them. Then Hermione, as a Black-Lestrange in appearance, though we'll use whatever name is on the letter. Then Neville, with his aura slightly untempered, just enough to show that he has power. He was suspected of being a squib so that'll seem off. And Harry last. No illusions, just fully aware. Also, a little beetle will be here so watch what you say, while making Dumbledore or his lackeys look bad."

Hermione nodded. She had long ago learned that when Luna said something would happen, it would happen. A lot had changed from the days when she thought the girl was crazy. "Do you know what time?"

Luna smiled. "Just after breakfast."

Harry grinned. "Good. Mel and I can wait downstairs until they arrive, let us know through the earrings when to come in, the timing will also confuse them."

Neville frowned. "Should I go down with you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Mel and I had best be the ones looking out since no one knows these appearances. You look like a Longbottom."

Neville nodded. He certainly wasn't complaining, using his magic and exercising properly had made him look much better this time. He was extremely proud to look like his parents, even if that meant he'd have to sit in the bathroom instead of waiting outside. The children then went to bed, their business settled for the night.

The next morning, Luna was the first to wake. She quickly shook the others, and made them all shower and dress in their more formal clothes. She, Hermione, and Ginny had loose, flowing dresses cinched at the waist, knee length in the front and longer in the back. Luna wore white, Hermione wore light blue, and Ginny wore gray. The boys had perfectly tailored dress robes, Harry in forest green, Ron in dark gray, and Neville in navy. They looked every inch the little lords and ladies that they were. They trooped down to breakfast, taking the table in the back corner where Hermione and Harry wouldn't be noticed by whoever Dumbledore sent and ate quickly. When they finished, the Weasleys, Neville, and Luna went back upstairs while Harry and Hermione stayed behind.

It took about a half an hour for the professors to arrive. Harry was surprised to see that Dumbledore came personally, and had brought (and most likely was forced to bring) Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Augusta Longbottom, Lucius Malfoy, and Amelia Bones. _Bigger party than expected. Dumbles, all four heads, Longbottom, Malfoy, and Bones. _ Harry sent telepathically.

_Fine with us. Means he can't dodge questions or spell us, _replied Ginny. The adults didn't even notice the two children as they went upstairs.

By the time they reached the room, Neville was in the wardrobe and Ron and Ginny were in the bathroom. Neville suddenly got an idea, _Guys, can I make a 'coming out of the closet' joke? Pretty please?_

Harry snickered. _Sure thing. And if Dumbledore gets testy ask him about his own teenage lover. That'll shut him up._

_And send Rita off digging. Imagine the fallout, Dumbledore didn't even notice the boy-who-lived was missing, and used to sleep with Grindelwald, all at once? It's perfect. _ Replied Hermione, grinning predatorily.

_He's here, _sent Luna, serenely skipping over to the door at the knock. She opened it slightly, leaving the chain engaged. Safety first, of course. "Hello?"

"Hello dear, we were looking for a Miss Lovegood, a Miss Black-Lestrange, a Miss and a Mister Weasley, a Mister Longbottom, and a Mister Potter?"

Luna giggled softly and closed the door, undoing the chain. The adults looked at each other, confused. Why had she closed the door?

_Mel, it's Black-Lestrange. _She sent to Hermione quickly.

Luna opened the door again, smiling serenely at them before turning and skipping to the desk, jumping up to sit on it and leaving the adults standing at the doorway, wondering what the fuck was going on. She tilted her head in confusion. "Do you not like doorways?"

This confused the adults even more, just with its sheer randomness, but they came inside, closing the door behind them. "Would I be correct in assuming that you are Miss Luna Lovegood?"

Luna smiled serenely. "That is the name my mother chose."

The adults frowned again, "Do you not go by it?" asked Madame Bones. She wanted answers.

"Of course I do. What else would I go by?" Luna asked, looking at them as if they were crazy.

"Miss Lovegood, we are here representing Hogwarts, and Madame Bones is representing the ministry of magic. You were reported missing seven years ago, but were never magically and legally considered missing. Do you know why that is?" asked Snape, wanting to get this over with.

"Of course I do. I was exactly where I was supposed to be. Unfortunately for mum and daddy, that wasn't with them, but I was still in the right place."

This time Mrs. Longbottom spoke up, "I'm sorry, but do you know where my grandson is? My Neville? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to know that he's okay."

"He's fine. He's where he should be for now, though he really shouldn't stay there for long. It's not good to hide yourself, is it Headmaster? Perhaps he will follow your example today."

Dumbledore looked confused and a bit concerned. "My example?"

Luna laughed serenely, using her magic to make it a bit unnatural for a child. "Of course. But these things take time."

Seeing Dumbledore about to argue, McGonagall stepped in. "Here is your letter. It normally would be mailed, but considering the circumstances, we thought it was best to come check on you. And I don't suppose you know when the others will be here?"

Luna blinked wide eyes at her, taking the letter and opening it. "They will be here when they need to be. Headmaster, how do you focus on everything with three full time jobs? Wouldn't things slip through the cracks?"

Dumbledore bristled, though he tried to cover it up. "I am very experienced with my responsibilities, Miss Lovegood, and have learned to handle it all."

Luna raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment. "Why do we need hats? Will we ever even wear them? They went out of style two hundred and three years ago."

Flitwick smiled. This girl was extremely smart, to remember a minor detail like that. "They are worn for the start and end of term feasts. Other than that, no you will not wear it. It is included because it is traditional."

Luna pouted. "That's not very fun."

Madame Bones cut in. "Miss Lovegood - "

"Luna, please."

Madame Bones nodded. "Luna, then, how did you age an extra year? Were you not originally supposed to be a first year next year?"

Luna smiled. "There was a mix up with the birth orders. I suspect wrackspurts. I needed to be the same age as the others, and so I am."

Dumbledore asked, "Wrackspurts?"

"Oh yes, they fly around and make your brain go fuzzy. They are quite the nasty little tricksters."

Dumbledore looked even more confused than before. 'Perhaps a stop at St. Mungo's for a mental health screening?'

McGonagall spoke up next. "And Miss Weasley?"

Luna smiled. "Twins need to be together." _Ten seconds Gin, Ron._

"Twins?" asked Malfoy. He didn't like the family, or particularly care about what children they had, but he would have thought that someone would have said something if the youngest two were twins.

Ginny and Ron came out of the bathroom. "Luna, why are strangers here?" asked Ginny, peering suspiciously at the adults.

"They think we are missing," commented Luna.

"Missing? But we know exactly where we are," replied Ron.

"But your parents didn't, they have been very worried." Interjected Dumbledore.

"We were exactly" "where we needed to be." "It's sad that" "It wasn't with them" "but that wasn't" "the right place." Ginny and Ron replied in twinspeak. The adults all stared in shock. Twinspeak was unique to magical twins, but they were born over a year apart.

"Did you also need to be older, Miss Weasley?" asked Snape. That answer didn't make any sense whatsoever, but at least if it was the same as the other girl's he'd know that they probably went through the same process. At least that way it was only one ageing method to research.

"Of course. Twins aren't meant to be separated." the twins spoke in unison.

Madame Bones nodded slowly. "Alright. Is anyone else in there?"

The twins shook their heads. "No, no one else needed to be there."

Snape was wondering what had happened to the kids. A cult maybe? Brainwashing? Their behavior was too strange to be normal.

Malfoy was just enjoying seeing Dumbledore look so offset. "And the others?"

Luna smiled serenely. "They are where they need to be."

Madame Bones rolled her eyes slightly. "Of course. Do you know how long they will need to be there?"

Luna hummed. "It all depends."

"On what?"

"When they need to be here."

" . . . It would be much easier to conduct this discussion with everyone present."

Luna hummed. _Mione, come on up. They're nice and confused._

A minute later, the door opened and Hermione walked in, eyes glassy and unfocused. She walked straight past the adults without even appearing to notice them, and began to spin in circles in front of the window. This continued for over a minute before Snape coughed, making Hermione look over at him oddly. "Hello, Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape. You have too many wrackspurts around your head."

Snape choked. Wrackspurts? And how did she know his name?

Madame Bones smiled at the girl, determined to get a clear answer out of at least one of them, though this one seemed just as odd as the others. "And would you happen to be Hermione Black-Lestrange?"

"That is the name my father chose." Hermione answered, copying Luna. This was too much fun not to go all the way.

"What do you go by?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Hello Pomona Sprout. I go by Hermione, of course. What else would I go by?"

Professor Sprout now felt surprised. She had not introduced herself at all, especially not to this recent arrival. How did she know her name, and what she taught?

"Hermione, what name would you like to go by in school? Generally students with a hyphenated name choose one to be called." asked McGonagall, just wanting this over with so she could go have a large Scotch.

"Black. It's shorter." answered Hermione, inspecting the ceiling. She knew she'd never keep a straight face looking at the teachers.

Snape let out a breath in relief. Finally, an answer that made sense. A little silly and inconsequential, but it made sense to not want a long and complicated name.

"Where do you live, Miss Black?" asked Dumbledore, hoping to get some clear answers about this one, especially considering the effort he went to to keep her away from her true heritage, but that had clearly been ripped apart.

"Where I need to," answered Hermione, inspecting her letter now. She still couldn't look at Dumbledore's face.

"But where is it?" demanded Dumbledore, losing his temper.

Hermione just smiled lackadaisically. "Where it needs to be."

"Who is your magical guardian?" demanded Dumbledore.

"I am emancipated as the Lady LeFay." replied Hermione, showing her ring.

The adults' jaws all dropped. There hadn't been a Lady LeFay in centuries, and now for it to be an eleven year old? And such a strange one too.

"I . . . I see." Dumbledore replied. He wouldn't be able to force through guardianship, not now that she had claimed a ladyship. Lords and Ladies were not allowed to have guardians, Merlin had decreed that. "And you three?"

"I am Lady Ravenclaw," commented Luna, jumping on the bed.

"Please don't do that, dear, I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself," fussed Sprout.

Luna shrugged and switched to sitting on the edge and swinging her feet.

"You two?" asked Snape, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Hufflepuff." Ron answered, flashing his ring.

"Duke." Ginny answered. The adults were once again shocked by the supposedly dead house. Dumbledore deflated even further.

_Can I come out yet? It's getting really stuffy in here,_ asked Neville.

"What are House Longbottom's policies on homosexuality?" asked Luna.

Augusta choked. Random as these children seemed to be, that was not a question she expected to hear from the eleven year old girl. "We do not care. Magic allows the couple to obtain an heir with either potions or blood adoption so it doesn't matter to us."

Neville opened the closet door and stepped out. "I suppose I don't need to be there anymore."

"Be where?" asked Dumbledore, looking highly confused. 'Why did he just stand in a closet this whole time with his grandmother here?'

"Beware of what? Prejudice? Did people harass you when you came out of the closet, or was that just because of your teenage lover's identity?" asked Neville.

Dumbledore paled. 'How does he know?' He said, "I did not have trouble with my sexuality, though I also did not broadcast it. I mean to ask why you needed to be in that specific wardrobe."

Neville shrugged, smiling loopily. "I didn't know how my grandmother would react. I needed to know it was okay to tell her first."

Madame Bones smiled. Finally, an 'I needed to . . . ' that made sense. "What else do you need?"

Neville cocked his head slightly. "Well, I need to go to Hogwarts for at least a while. I need to stay with the group. Other than that I don't know yet."

Mrs. Longbottom frowned slightly. "Well, would you all like to come to Longbottom Manor for the rest of the summer? I would love to have you all." She really wanted to get to know her grandson, and if Harry Potter was really here, he was her daughter-in-law's godson, so she felt she had a right to consider him a surrogate grandson as well.

Luna shrugged. "We don't need to not be there."

Hermione smiled. "It could be interesting. Though we'll have to see what Harry thinks."

_Harry, come on up. And be ready to be sweet, but make no sense whatsoever. _ Hermione projected.

_I really would like to stay with Gran for a while, if you guys don't mind coming. _ Neville commented.

_Works for me. If we can get her on our side it would be great. Even Dumbledore fears her._ Harry commented, reaching the door. He flipped to walk on his hands, then kicked the door three times to knock.

Snape opened it, looking very confused, especially when he saw a redhead child walking in on their hands. Harry walked across the room to stand upside down next to Luna before apparently noticing the adults and asking, "Why are strangers in our room? Stranger danger guys. They could be muggle men in vans offering candy in disguise."

The adults other than Snape looked very confused. Snape snickered. "What?" asked Malfoy. "Muggle men in vans offering candy?"

Snape spoke up before the children could give some strange and confusing answer. "It's a muggle stereotype for kidnappers and pedophiles. Generally, it is a man in a white van offering candy to kids if they get in his van. The threat the parents tell the kid is that if they take the candy or go near the van, they'll be kidnapped and never seen again."

Madame Bones raised an eyebrow. That was a rather unusual story to tell children, though if the abductions were real she could see why parents would want their children to be careful and aware. "Is this a normal thing in the muggle world then?"

Snape nodded. "I was taught it when I was little. Every muggle raised child knows it, and is scared of white vans and men with candy, except on Halloween, when you go house to house asking strangers for candy."

The adults frowned at this. It was strange to them, but there must be a reason.

Luna suddenly started singing, "One two Freddy's coming for you." The other five joined in, "three four better lock your door. Five six grab your crucifix. Seven eight gonna stay up late. Nine ten never sleep again."

Snape looked at the children, genuinely concerned. "Please tell me that you did not watch Nightmare on Elm Street."

Luna giggled. "Of course we did, silly."

Snape groaned and shook his head. No wonder these children were so weird if they watched shit like that growing up.

Flitwick asked for the group. "What is this?"

Snape sighed. "It's not fit for children, that's for sure. It's a muggle horror movie about a man who murders teenagers in their sleep with a leather saw glove because their parents burned him alive after he murdered their friends."

The others stared at him in shock. "And muggle children watch this?"

Snape shook his head. "They certainly are not supposed to. Muggle movies have a rating system that determines age groups that can watch certain things. This one is rated R, the highest one. You are supposed to be seventeen to watch it, though most parents would let someone in their early teens see it."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what else they've seen," commented Sprout.

"What are each of your favorite movies?" Snape asked the children.

"The Shining," answered Ginny.

"Another rated R movie. This one a father goes insane while taking care of a hotel that is closed for the winter and attempts to murder his wife and son."

Ginny shrugged. "I like the twins."

Snape rolled his eyes. "The twins are a pair of female ghosts that appear in apparitions with a river of blood throughout the movie."

The wizard raised looked horrified.

"I like Poltergeist," commented Luna.

Snape nodded. "Scary and a little gory at times, but much less so than the other two. This one is rated PG, which means children can watch it but parents should make sure it won't traumatize them."

"I like The Omen," commented Ron.

Snape looked at him oddly. "That one is much more concerning at your age. It is also rated R, and for good reason. I can explain more later, for this one and the others. This one has a lot of death and murder, and abortion is mentioned."

"Abortion?" asked Malfoy. Wizards had such a low birth rate that it wasn't really an issue, especially considering they had magic to prevent pregnancy so much more easily.

Snape looked highly uncomfortable, glancing at the children. "I'll explain later."

"I like Christine," chose Hermione.

Snape had to think about that one for a moment. "The one with the evil murderous car?"

Hermione nodded. "I hate cars. Every time I get in one I get motion sickness."

Snape shook his head, amused by her (admittedly concerning) logic. Cars made her sick, so she liked a movie where one was acknowledged to be evil. "Also rated R, though I personally don't think it is quite as bad as the others have been. It is about an evil car that develops an obsession with whatever male owns it at the time and murders any female that comes into the male's life."

The others looked at him oddly. "How is this less concerning?" asked McGonagall.

"It has less blood and violence."

McGonagall was pretty sure she did not want to know.

"I like the Princess Bride," commented Neville.

Snape relaxed a lot. "That one is appropriate for children, more or less. It is a comedy with some sword fighting and a death or two, but nothing too gory or inappropriate. A good movie, actually. I would let my Slytherins watch it."

Madame Bones sighed. "So one out of six has an age appropriate favorite movie?"

Snape shrugged. "I'm just glad that there is one somewhat normal one."

Madame Bones sighed. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Madame Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Harry asked, still upside down.

"Why are you upside down?"

Harry frowned. "I knew something seemed off. I thought it was the wrackspurts." He flopped back onto the bed then rolled over to his stomach.

Madame Bones closed her eyes for a second, then continued. "You and Neville have not shared your guardians or lordships yet."

Neville smiled. "I am Lord Gryffindor."

Harry smiled as well. "I am Lord Potter, and Peverell."

The adults all looked surprised. "Peverell?" asked Dumbledore, looking like he was hit in the gut. No wonder James had that cloak, damn those goblins for taking it back seven years ago. Wait, seven years ago was when the children seemed to have been brought together. The boy had to have the cloak.

"Yes. Are the wrackspurts bothering you?" asked Ginny.

Madame Bones rolled her eyes. "Well, lovely as it has been to meet you all, I think it would be best if we go now. Mr. Potter, here is your letter. Albus, Professors, why don't we go to your office at Hogwarts to have a little chat? Lucius, Augusta?"

Malfoy and Longbottom both quickly agreed and the three herded the teachers out of the room, dragging them away to Hogwarts.

Lucius loved the way Dumbledore was looking like a fool and was rather curious if these movies indicated darker leanings for the six.

Augusta wanted to know what she was getting herself into with her grandsons and their friends, and if she should hire a mind healer for them.

Luna snickered once they left. "I almost feel bad for Sevvy. They are not going to like the idea that we have seen these movies at our apparent ages."

Harry smirked. "Karma is a bitch. Call it payback for being a dick to me last time around."

Hermione smiled. "It should certainly be interesting. Shall we go home for now? We can send Mrs. Longbottom a letter this evening and see if she still wants us to come."

Neville smiled at her gratefully. "That would be good. And if Dumbles slips away to come back, we won't be here." With that, the six left the Cauldron, returning to the children's home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Answers Cause More Questions

The adults arrived at Hogwarts quickly, Rita the beetle still clinging onto Dumbledore's hair. Amelia marched them up to Dumbledore's office, knowing he had a pensieve. She was hesitant about seeing some of what had been mentioned, but if children had seen it, so could she. They sat quickly, and Amelia turned to Severus, pulling out her notes. "The Shining."

"An American author takes a job as a caretaker at a hotel that gets snowed in for months at a time in the winter. He figures that the solitude will be good for his writing. He bring his wife and son with him. Once there, he begins to see ghosts. It is unclear if they are really supposed to be ghosts or if he is just hallucinating from being cooped up without much company. The ghosts include a pair of creepy twin girls, the children of a previous caretaker that murdered his wife and children before committing suicide. When he sees the twin girls, he also tends to see a wave of blood flowing down the hotel's hallways. Instead of writing his story, he ends up writing 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy' over and over again. He begins to become violent towards his wife and child, and finally snaps, attempting to kill them with an axe. The wife and son survive, but the father does not, freezing to death after the boy lost him while running away outside." Snape explains as quickly as he can, really not wanting to think about it being an eleven year old's favorite movie.

"So basically, murder, attempted murder, suicide, and insanity?" summarized Sprout. "I do not like that they grew up seeing these."

"I think perhaps we should hire a mind healer this year. We have six students who have grown up without adult supervision and show a concerning preference in entertainment. I think it would be best to have them evaluated and speak to someone periodically," commented Lucius Malfoy, remembering the strange behavior and supposed wrackspurts.

Augusta Longbottom nodded. "I agree, and will pay for it since one is my grandson and another is as good as."

"Good as?" asked Bones, wondering which one she meant, since she had only met them today.

"Alice was Harry's godmother, so he's good as my grandson," explained Lady Longbottom.

Lucius nodded. "I hope they take your offer to stay with you. I think some socialization with people outside their little group would be good for them."

The others all agreed with him, Dumbledore a little reluctantly. How was he going to make Harry his weapon if he was protected by the notoriously fierce Dowager Longbottom? But he couldn't disagree in front of these people, there was no reason for it that they would accept.

Sprout sighed. "What was next? Nightmare on Elm Street?"

Snape sighed. "I gave you a fairly complete summary earlier. Basically, a group of teens start having strange dreams where a burned man hurts and even kills them. All four live on Elm Street. After the first two are murdered, one of the two still living tells her mother, who explains that Freddy Krueger was an insane child murderer who got off on a technicality. The parents, who lived on Elm Street at the time, locked him in with a boiler they lit on fire, burning him to death and making him a vengeful spirit. He then kills the last two teens. There are also sequels where he kills more people, but I don't know if they've seen them."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Probably. They've seen everything else, so why not?"

Madame Bones shook her head. "Unfortunately, very little would surprise me. What was next, ah, Poltergeist."

Snape nodded. "A horror movie, but not abnormal for their age. I can definitely see where Miss Lovegood draws inspiration from."

Dumbledore frowned. "Severus?"

"Right, sorry. So basically a family moves into a new house in a brand new neighborhood that was just built, but soon after they move in strange things start happening. Things move around and a tree comes to life and drags the young boy out of his bed. While his parents save him, the daughter disappears. They later hear her voice coming through the TV when it is not connected to a channel. They call in exorcists who send the wife and son away for protection and then they determine that the house is haunted by the spirits who were buried in the cemetery their house has replaced and that there is also something called 'the beast'. I am not sure if it is the beast from Christianity or not, but if it is, we'll cover that when we get to The Omen. The mother comes back and goes into the spirit world to retrieve her daughter while the exorcist gets rid of the ghosts, and the family moves when it is all over."

"Still sounds pretty creepy. Are you sure this is normal for children to see?" asked Professor Sprout, wondering why muggles would let their children see this.

"Yeah, it's a popular movie with eight to twelve year olds whose parents won't let them see PG-13 movies." answered Snape.

"Would that be thirteen and up?" asked Flitwick.

"Yes, though some of them are not too bad, most parents let their children watch certain movies with them there," replied Snape. "Actually, the Shining is also a popular one to let preteens watch since it isn't really all that gory, just disturbing."

"I'm starting to think we should have a program about this." commented Dumbledore. "How odd would it be for a wizard pretending to be a muggle to not know about any of these movies?"

Snape frowned. "Any adult will most likely have seen all of these, though they could just claim not to like horror movies. Though, children would be expected to know certain shows. Maybe show more lighthearted children's movies on weekends with a projection pensieve?"

Dumbledore smiled. "That would be fun. Do you know any that would be suitable?"

Snape shrugged. "Scooby Doo is always good. That's one kids watch from age four or five, and it has been going for a long time. Adults and kids alike would be expected to have seen it."

Dumbledore smiled. "We'll watch them after this meeting."

Malfoy interjected, "I want to see this too. After the descriptions you gave of these movies, I am not sure I trust these muggle shows."

Snape nodded. "I have to watch them again to make sure I get the whole episode instead of just the parts I enjoyed anyways, so sure."

Madame Bones nodded. "I will also come, that way I can give the department of education notice and assure them that the material is appropriate. Now, moving on to The Omen?"

Snape shook his head. "Probably the most concerning, in my opinion. But to understand it, there are some things about the muggle Christian religion that you need to know. First, they have one god, who is good, who is supported by angels, and has a son called Jesus Christ. Christ is more of a job title than a last name, but muggles use it as one anyway. According to them, he saved them from the bad things they did and protects them from the devil. The devil is the embodiment of evil. He was the most powerful angel until he got jealous of god's powers, turned on god and was banished and made the devil. He is supported by demons and has a son known as the Antichrist or the beast. According to their religious text, he will be born of a jackal and have the number 666. He is pure evil and will attempt to take over the world and destroy god and all that is good. Evil has trouble going in churches, which are Christian places of worship, hate priests, and will do whatever it takes to get ahead."

"How much of this do children understand?" asked Sprout, concerned about the darkness of the explanation.

"They vaguely understand all of it, but their religious education focuses more on good, and how Jesus did all kinds of miracles and some nice little stories, and that their god loves them. The devil is mentioned every once in a while, but not focused on. They know of it, and that 666 is bad, and one day the end of the world will come and Jesus will fight the beast, but they are taught that Jesus will win because good always wins so they aren't really concerned about it."

Madame Bones nodded. "Interesting. Kind of like we are with soul or death magic. Our children know that it exists and that it is bad and will do horrible things to you, but not really any details about it."

Snape nodded. "More or less. Now, the omen is about an American ambassador to the UK and his wife whose son died at birth. The hospital's chaplain approaches the husband to ask him if they would be willing to take another child whose mother died in childbirth. The husband agrees, but does not tell his wife that their child dies, and they name it Damien. As Damien grows up, strange things happen around him. At his fifth birthday party, his nanny hangs herself in front of the children." Several people gasp. "With no warning, a new nanny shows up to care for Damien. Later, he violently resists entering a church and has to be sent home instead. Soon after, a priest called Father Brennan approaches his father about his questionable origins. He hints that he might not be human, but does not say anything outright. He does warn that Damien will do anything it takes to not have a sibling to compete with, and then is killed by lightning in a sudden and unexpected storm. Soon after, the mother tells the father that she is pregnant and wants an abortion."

"And what is an abortion?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

Snape groaned softly. He knew that this would be a very touchy subject for purebloods, whose low birthrate made children very valuable. "An abortion is when a pregnant woman gets a surgery to not be pregnant anymore. They are usually done when a family cannot afford another child or when someone is young and or single or in cases of rape. Basically, the child will not be taken care of properly, so they do not have it. Muggles have a much higher birth rate and many less cases of infertility, and those that do have infertility have much more treatments available to them. It is debated, but some people prefer to not give birth if they cannot take responsibility for it."

Lucius frowned. "Adoption?"

Snape shook his head. "Often, the woman does not want all the physiological effects, especially if she needs to work for money or is in school. Some people cannot afford to be out of work for months with morning sickness or whatever else they might get, and others medically cannot risk it. Also, a rape victim often does not want the rapists child in them for nine months, and even if they do give birth, the adoption and foster care systems have more children than they can handle, and many of the children in them end up in horrible homes simply because there is nowhere else to put them."

Madame Bones frowned. "Orphanages?"

Snape shook his head again. "They exist, but they are usually underfunded and understaffed. Bullying can be rampant, food scarce, and sometimes, not always, but sometimes, the caretakers can be neglectful or abusive. It's a mess."

Sprout sighed. "How awful."

Snape nodded. "Indeed. She does not get the abortion, at least not right away, but a photographer notices strange dark shadows in the backgrounds of pictures of those Damien is close to. He approaches the father, and they go to Rome, where Damien was born, to investigate. It just so happens that the hospital had a fire that destroyed the records, maternity ward, and nursery ward, as well as killing most of the staff. They go to see the chaplain who gave them Damien, but he was severely injured in the fire, making him mute and unable to use his right arm. He writes down the name of the cemetery where Damien's mother was born, however, and they go there. There they find a jackal and a baby with a smashed skull."

"So he is the beast?" clarified Flitwick.

"Yes." answered Snape.

"And the ambassador's child was really murdered?" asked Bones.

"Yes. He wanted someone influential, and taking the place of an ambassador's child certainly qualified." explained Snape.

"How horrible," gasped Sprout.

Snape nodded and continued. "While they were in Rome, Damien causes his mother to fall over a stair railing, resulting in severe injuries and a miscarriage. While she is in the hospital recovering, the nanny persuades a nurse to let her into the room, and she throws her out the window, killing her. The father and photographer go to Israel and talk to an archaeologist about the antichrist. He tells them that if Damien is the antichrist, he will have 666 tattooed on him somewhere, and that the only way to kill him is a certain set of daggers. The father doesn't think he can do it, so he gets rid of the daggers. The photographer goes back for them, but is decapitated by a sheet of glass sliding off a truck. The father gets the daggers, and goes home to check Damien for the birthmark. He finds it in his hair, and takes him to a church to kill him. The police notice his erratic driving and follow, seeing him drag Damien inside. They come in as he is about to start with the daggers, of which there are seven. When he goes to stab Damien, a police officer shoots him, killing him. At his funeral, Damien is seen with the American president, getting to a position with even more power."

"You are not showing that movie." commented Augusta Longbottom.

"Of course not. I wouldn't even let the seventh years see it." replied Snape.

"Would the muggles?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, it is rated R and some children do see it younger. I knew a girl whose father showed it to her at nine." replied Snape. "At seventeen, you can go see rated R movies, though actually you can go under seventeen if you are with an adult."

The teachers shook their heads.

A minute later, Amelia continued. "Disturbing as this movie is, we need to move on. Now, Christine?"

Snape nodded. "The movie opens showing the hood of a car slam down, crushing the man working on its hand. Then, another worker gets inside of it, and leaves a little ash from his smoke on the seat. He is found dead at the end of his shift, still in the car. The car is then sold and the movie cuts around twenty years ahead. A teenager named Arnie buys it used from its original owner's brother and begins to fix it up. The more he works on it, the more he changes. He was a nerd, but now he acts like a more popular and cool type of guy from twenty years before. He acts like a jerk as well. The previous owner's brother informs Arnie's mother and best friend that his brother's daughter choked to death in the car and his wife killed herself in it. He apparently tried to get rid of it after that, but it came back three weeks later. He eventually also killed himself inside. Arnie gets a girlfriend and kisses her in front of Christine, then on the way home the windshield wipers stop working. Windshield wipers, by the way, keep rain from making it so you can't see where you are going," the wizarding raised nodded, not really familiar with cars, "Arnie got out to see what was wrong and the car locked behind him. His girlfriend choked on the burger she was eating and Arnie couldn't get inside to help her. She did manage to unlock the door and get out, and with the help of a passing driver Arnie was able to save her. A bully from Arnie's school is angry at Arnie because he was expelled for harassing him, and he and his friends vandalize Christine. She repairs herself in front of Arnie, then goes out and kills the bullies. A cop finds her paint at the crime scene and suspects Arnie since cars don't normally drive themselves, but Arnie has a solid alibi since he wasn't involved and Christine repaired herself. Arnie's girlfriend breaks up with him because she thinks that car is a danger and he won't get rid of it. She and his best friend decide that to save Arnie they must destroy Christine. They trap it and crush it down, but Arnie is thrown from the car and killed. At the end, the hunk of metal that Christine was crushed into twitches."

"That is still very disturbing for children. Several murders and attempted murders." commented Madame Bones.

"Yes, but not all are shown, just told about." replied Snape.

"Alright then. Last and hopefully least disturbing, the Princess Bride." hinted Madame Bones.

Snape nodded. "It is certainly the least disturbing. I would actually recommend watching it ourselves to see if you think we could show the students. Most muggle raised have probably already seen in, but it is one that I think everyone could enjoy."

Madame Bones shrugged. "Is there any murder?"

Snape frowned. "I think one man is killed, but he is a bad guy and the scene isn't gory or anything. Everyone stays clothed the whole movie, there is some blood and war and murder mentioned but nothing explicit."

Lucius frowned. "Do they not normally stay clothed?"

Severus shrugged. "It depends on the type of movie and what you count as clothed. Anything for children will have them clothed."

Lucius smiled but was still a little thrown off by the idea of being in public without having clothes on. "Why don't we watch it and then decide?"

The others all agreed.

Snape frowned. "Does anyone other than me have a home in the muggle world? Because mine is very run down, and not at all nice." He was less than thrilled at the prospect of taking his coworkers, Lucius, and Madame Bones to Spinner's End. He had fixed it up a lot, and expanded the inside so it was not too shabby, but it was still nothing like the Malfoy or Bones manors.

Everyone else shook their heads. "Very well. The floo address is Spinner's End." Snape sighed, and flooed home.


	4. Chapter 4 - Preparations and Journey

The six children went back to the children's home once they were sure they were clear, all pleased with the results of the meeting. The adults had all been sufficiently creeped out, though the movie part had not been planned. Honestly, Harry hadn't realized that Snape would come. Luna probably knew, but she never mentioned it. "What do you all think?" he asked.

Hermione smirked. "It was brilliant. Did you see the coot's face when he saw me?"

The others all laughed. "He was horrified that his work was undone. And when Gran invited us all over?" Neville smirked

Harry laughed. "I wish him luck using me as a weapon once your Gran has her hooks in us. Even he knows better than to cross her."

Luna smirked. "Now the hard part will be keeping it up. Fair warning, they are going to be sending us to mind healers at school."

Harry made a face. "How should we handle that?"

Hermione frowned. "Act creepy and distant for about a month, then slowly give information. Harry, the Dursleys, I know you don't want to talk about it, but it will explain your behavior without placing your sanity or competence in question. Neville, the fates of your parents. Say you thought you needed to know what happened, and it hurt you. I'll use my illegal adoption, pretend to think it was all the muggles. Ron and Ginny, the strain from the year separated and being kept apart at night since. Luna, you can say you needed to see each of ours so you could help us."

Ron nodded in approval. "Serious enough to cover the oddities without throwing up too many red flags, while not actually revealing anything we don't want revealed."

"And the traumatic nature of the memories will explain the waiting period, though we will have to stagger the explanations so they don't suspect anything." commented Neville.

The others all agreed. The order could be decided at Hogwarts. "What house?" asked Harry idly.

"All together," demanded Ginny. She would not be separated from her family.

"I was thinking Slytherin. Masks are appreciated so no one would comment, and childhood trauma often leads there so no one will suspect anything dark, just insist on the mind healers." suggested Luna.

"And none of the others really work. Gryffindor is too loud and there is no privacy, Hufflepuff will try to get involved in everything we do and smother us, and Ravenclaw will never leave us alone with questions." observed Ron.

Harry sighed. So much had changed since he was last eleven. "Slytherin it is then. Given all that's happened, we shouldn't have any issues getting in there."

Meanwhile in Spinner's End, the adults were settling down in Snape's living room on the mismatched couches. "Severus, I know you have the money, why don't you fix this place up?" asked Minerva.

Snape shrugged. "I see no reason to bother. I rarely stay here. I am always either at Hogwarts or with Lucius so this place doesn't really matter to me."

The others shook their heads. To wizards, your family home and manor were extremely important, and a major part of your legacy, but no one commented.

Snape turned on the TV and went over to the media cabinet. "What do you want to watch?"

Madame Bones frowned. "What about that Princess Bride movie you said was good? That way Lady Longbottom will have seen her grandson's favorite movie and we can determine if it is appropriate at the same time."

Snape nodded and grabbed the disk, inserting it into the player. The purebloods watched in surprise as the screen lit up, showing people and making noise. None had ever seen a TV before. Snape sat down next to Malfoy, and hit the play button.

When the movie was over, the purebloods were all very amused, though Pomona was not entirely convinced. "That was really funny, though I'm not sure about eleven year olds watching someone die and torture."

Snape frowned. "I'd forgotten those parts. No one really thinks about them when they think of the movie. But honestly, most of the muggle raised will have seen it already."

Amelia nodded. "I think it would be okay to allow, but warn the children ahead of time that there are some violent parts."

Dumbledore nodded. It would remind them about the dangers of muggles. "I think it would be a good option, though I don't think it is for everyone, especially not all younger children."

Snape agreed. "How many of these do you want?"

Amelia frowned. "Well, I was thinking Saturdays and Sundays when there isn't a Quidditch match you could show two or three? Some could be repeats, that way students will be able to see them and do homework, just post the schedule ahead of time. So maybe a dozen or so shows for now?"

Snape nodded. "I guess a good one for them to start with is Scooby Doo. The younger years won't be freaked out, there isn't any violence, and the older ones will still like it."

Amelia nodded. She was still slightly nervous about these muggle movies. "What is it about?"

Snape smiled slightly. He loved Scooby Doo growing up, and really, he still did. "It's about a group of four teenagers or early twenty somethings and a dog who go and solve mysteries. It's a TV series with dozens of episodes, all of which are appropriate for children."

Amelia smiled. "That sounds promising. And easier to figure out and keep track of if it is a series and not fifty different unrelated things. Though, how important is the order?"

Snape shook his head. "Not important at all. There is no connection between the episodes."

Lucius frowned. "No connection? They don't learn, or grow?"

Snape shook his head. "Nope. They solve a different mystery each episode, and it's a cartoon so there are no actors to age."

Lucius frowned again. What was a cartoon? "I think you'd better just show us."

Snape nodded and changed the TV to the first Scooby Doo episode.

Half an hour later, the episode was over. "Well, I definitely liked that one much better for the children. It was cute and interesting, but not scary or gory. I think it would also be good to teach children about the muggle world since they are there and using muggle devices." commented Amelia. She wasn't sure how her niece, Susan, would have taken the torture and stabbing from the Princess Bride, but this would be perfectly fine.

Dumbledore agreed. "This would be a wonderful way to encourage curiosity and creativity in the students. Severus, can you make pensieve memories for as many of these as possible before school starts? You know how crazy it gets with the students back."

Severus nodded. He wished his job was always just to watch cartoons. "Of course, Headmaster."

Amelia glanced at the clock and frowned. "I'd better get going, I need to inform the Department of Education and the Minister and do some paperwork."

The others all blinked in surprise. They had also lost track of the time. They all quickly got up and apparated out, saying goodbye first. Once they were gone, Snape turned back to the TV, starting the next episode.

One month later, Augusta Longbottom calmly directed an army of house elves to pack everything that her grandson and his friends could possibly need for school. She had been shocked by what they had told her, but at the same time, it made too much sense not to be true. It was a strange thought that her grandson was not really a child anymore, but he was still her grandson and she would do whatever she needed to do to protect him. The pensieve memories were enough to make her help them in whatever they needed, just to prevent the horrors and deaths that she had seen. While Dumbledore had always seemed a little off to her, she had never expected it to be so bad. Now, however, she was fully aware of his true personality and she would see him fall, whatever it took.

She walked imperiously into the breakfast room, pleased to see all six children eating and talking happily. After she had been informed, they had dropped their creepy children act and began acting their true ages. It was odd to see children acting as adults, but less disturbing than the previous act, especially since she now knew the truth. She knew that in public, they would still continue the creepy act, and she had also managed to arrange for them to have a private room shared between the six of them, citing the childhood trauma requiring them to be together. Dumbledore had pushed for it to be with the Gryffindors, but Lucius had insisted that it be near whatever house had the most of them. Lucius's idea was voted on, because it made the most sense to the other board members. What if they were all in Hufflepuff? Why would they stay in Gryffindor and have to walk down to the dungeons to be with their own house? Augusta knew that they wouldn't be in Hufflepuff, but she also knew that they were too jaded for Gryffindor. All six were Slytherin to the core, and they planned on joining the house of masks. She agreed with their reasoning, and had mentioned in the meeting that she thought that the trauma that brought them all together may quite likely put them all in Slytherin. Dumbledore looked like he had sucked on a sour grape, and quickly went off on a different subject. Augusta rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

To Augusta's surprise, Molly Weasley never even attempted to see her children. Arthur came by on Wednesday evenings to see them, and the twins came over Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays for lunch, but Molly and Percy never even attempted to see them. Xenophelius and Pandora Lovegood came over for dinner on Thursdays, always happy to see Luna but never questioning her oddities. Rabastian Lestrange, Hermione's grandfather, came over on Tuesdays to see his granddaughter, but was highly confused and concerned by her strange behavior. Augusta was surprised that none of them told their families the truth, but they all admitted to not knowing if it would be safe. Hermione had never met her grandfather, and had actually never been tested or known about him in the old timeline. Luna's mother originally died in an accident when she was nine, but this time was able to shield herself since she didn't have to protect Luna. Xenophelius had cut himself off from the world after his wife's death, and Luna wasn't really sure how they thought politically or if they could trust them. Harry had no living family to speak of that wasn't in Azkaban, though they planned on revealing Peter Pettigrew, who they hoped would still be playing Scabbers with Percy. If they did it publicly, Dumbledore would not be able to cover it up and Amelia would question him and discover Sirius's innocence. Additionally, they had arranged for the Potter wills to be published in the Daily Prophet on September 1st since Dumbledore would be too busy with the students arriving to do anything to stop it.

The children had all been highly amused to hear the adults' opinions on them, and were pleased with the results of their meeting. Snape was somewhere between concerned and amused, the other Heads were concerned and questioning what was wrong with muggles, Lucius had enjoyed muggle movies (a victory in and of itself), Dumbledore was confused and worried about them going dark, and Amelia was interested. They were also happy that they would be able to watch TV shows and movies at Hogwarts this time, though they knew it would only be children's shows and movies and they would most likely be highly encouraged to go see the happy, child friendly shows in an attempt to make them more normal. This was fine with them, they all loved Scooby Doo and that was the main show for the first month. Unfortunately, they knew that most Scooby Doo episodes hadn't aired yet, but what had was enough to start with. The idea of Snape sitting home and watching cartoons to make pensieve memories out of them was hilarious, and even more so because he was being paid to do it. They all remembered how miserable the man had been all the time, but he had also had a wicked sense of humor when given the chance. They knew that his bad attitude was mostly due to Dumbledore's tampering and the belief that Harry had been spoiled rotten and raised to be a second coming of James Potter, but now that he knew that Harry had been raised by himself and five other children, with no adult supervision, and somehow his previous guardians hadn't even cared enough to alert the authorities, he would probably not be so bad. They still hadn't decided what or if they should tell him about them, but they had time.

By noon, everything but the toiletries that they would need either that night or the next morning was packed. They had all their school supplies, extra clothes, the books for every year at Hogwarts and many others, extra potions supplies for their own personal projects, and many prank materials. The prank materials were spread across their trunks, in combinations so that each trunk would not raise any concern on its own, but when you put them all together, the pranks became obvious. They doubted anyone would pay attention though, as Fred and George had always managed to get their prank materials in. Harry also had his cloak, and had blood bound it to himself and those he considered family (aka the other five) so that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to take it. All would carry their spare wands on themselves in the holsters hidden on their thighs. Not the easiest to get to in robes, but safely hidden. They didn't expect to need them immediately, they just didn't want them found. Bella had researched the sorting hat and found that it was completely unable to tell what he found in someone's head during their sorting, so they were safe.

The morning of the 1st, all the children got up early, eager to go to Hogwarts. Despite everything that had happened, they still considered it home. Also, they couldn't wait to see Dumbledore's face when he saw them go to Slytherin. He would be horrified to see so many 'light' children go to the house he considered dark, and would most likely blame Hermione, as she came from a very dark family. They weren't worried about him too much, as their connection to Augusta would keep him polite and out of their way since it was improper for the headmaster to show too much interest in a student, or to meet with a student alone. The previous golden trio had been shocked by that, as all of them, but especially Harry, had been alone with Dumbledore many times. Augusta was not pleased to hear this, and ranted for almost an hour about how there needed to be the student's head of house and an adult not connected to the school present to represent the child's interests. They all had checked the records, and were furious to find that Dumbledore had listed himself as all of their emergency contact. They immediately changed it to Augusta and sealed the files so that no one but them could change it. They knew Dumbledore would be furious when he found out, but he really had no justification for classifying himself as their contact. It was required to be someone unconnected to the school, not the Headmaster, and preferably a blood relative, again, not the Headmaster. They just wished that they could get him in trouble for what he did in the last timeline, but knew it wouldn't be possible. Still, they were sure that there would be plenty to get him in trouble for this time around. They knew Augusta would not be pleased to hear about something causing a painful death, and even less so about the stone being kept in the castle. Fortunately, this time the stone was a fake as they had warned the Flamels ahead of time about what Dumbledore planned to do with it. Nicholas had been furious, but had agreed with their plan to give him a fake and let him go down for his plan. This way, if he changed his mind (which they all knew he wouldn't) he wouldn't have anything happen, but if he went through with it, they would notify Augusta, Lucius, and Madame Bones. None of them knew her well, but Amelia Bones was well known for being completely fair. She had built her reputation on fairness, and had won a lot of support for it.

After a quick breakfast where no one really seemed sure what to say, they decided to go to King's Cross early. They arrived at a quarter to ten, and sat on a bench while they waited for the train to arrive. There were, surprisingly, some people there already, but it seemed to be mostly excited first years who wanted to get to school as fast as possible. The train pulled into the station at exactly ten, and they quickly boarded, claiming a compartment towards the back, but not so much as to anger the older Slytherins who claimed the end of the train. Once they were settled, Neville hugged his grandmother and she left. All six then settled down, Luna laying across Harry and Neville's laps on one side, and Ginny across Ron and Hermione on the other. Harry quickly checked for eavesdropping or listening spells, but was surprised to find none. "No spells. No a single one, and on a train about to transport hundreds of kids, too." He informed the others.

"That is rather odd, considering the distinct lack of supervision. What if something happened?" commented Hermione.

Luna rolled her eyes. "It would probably be just like at Hogwarts. Whoever is richest, best connected, or a Gryffindor would be deemed right."

Ron sneered. "It is absolutely ridiculous, the way houses are built into such stereotypes. There are good and bad in every house, there were Death Eaters and Order Members in every house, but Dumbledore and anyone who follows him refuses to acknowledge that."

Harry shook his head. He'd never understand the old coot. "Well, at least this way we can talk normally while we're alone."

Neville snickered. "True. I enjoy our little game, but it can get frustrating, and telepathy would warn an eavesdropper that something was up based on our sitting in silence."

Ginny snorted. "Not that they'd be able to do anything about it, but it's always nice to keep secrets to ourselves for later use."

Hermione snorted. "I don't know how we ever avoided Slytherin last time. I also can't believe I went my whole life without realizing I was adopted."

Neville winced. "I am not looking forward to the weird looks we are going to get for that little detail."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We will be getting the looks for more than just our parents. Four of you are famously missing, and once Rita gets around to publishing her article, it will only grow. Speaking of which, any idea why she hasn't published it?"

Luna smiled. "She doesn't want to admit to being in that room, given Madame Bones's presence. She will publish her story tomorrow, she's slipping in for the feast and sorting tonight and will include that as well."

Ron nodded. "Her way of being there was illegal. Depending on what she includes, Bones might get curious, but won't have enough to open an investigation or do anything."

Ginny suddenly tensed, sitting up to look out the window. "They're on time for once."

Harry looked out as well, tensing when he saw Molly, Percy, and the twins. He liked the twins quite a lot, but he hated Molly and was uncertain about Percy. "Sit back, we don't want her to come here. We can get the twins and Percy alone sometime and try to make friends and maybe recruit them, but Molly . . ."

Ginny nodded, laying back down. "I should be over that by now."

Harry snorted. "Over that psychotic bitch you used to call a mother love potioning both of us into a relationship? I don't think that's something that goes away so easily."

Ginny sighed, but didn't argue, staring at the ceiling.

Ron shook his head. "I don't know what her problem was, but she was psychotic towards the end. Think Malfoy will search the train for you again?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. He could, but his father probably warned him about our group and the oddities about us. He could either want to get in and be connected to us, or want to stay clear of the drama and risk. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he waits until after the sorting to make a move one way or the other."

Neville nodded. "If we are Gryffindor, we're either stupid or gullible, and too open for Dumbles. If we are Ravenclaw, we are interesting but not necessarily good with common sense. If we are Hufflepuff, we are light duffers. If we are Slytherin, we are useful and clever, most likely worth the risk."

Harry nodded. "True. Add that to the fact that everyone expects at the very least Neville and I to go to Gryffindor, and they still think we grew up separate . . ."

Hermione smirked. "It will be an interesting series of revelations. Especially with our creepy children act to throw them off."

Luna giggled. "They are going to be so confused. But Malfoy isn't the only one looking for us. Cedric is very close to the twins this time, and all three are looking for us."

Harry nodded. "I suppose we'd better prepare." The group still kept up their act around the twins, despite knowing how reliable they were last time around, mostly because it was a great prank to play on the pranksters. The twins were highly confused, but still tried their best to not react oddly to their statements and make them laugh.

A few moments later, the compartment door opened, and thirteen year old Cedric Diggory's head poked through the door. "Hello, I was looking for Ron and Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny waved. "Hi."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Cedric Diggory, a friend of your brothers," said Cedric as the twins slipped in behind him.

"Nice to meet you. You really should run if you find yourself randomly portkeyed to a graveyard." said Harry.

Cedric looked very confused. "Why would I be portkeyed to a graveyard?"

Harry shrugged. "Deadly tournaments have deadly endings."

This did not seem to help Cedric at all. "Why would I be in a deadly tournament? And who are you?"

Harry smiled. "I'm Hadrian Potter-Black. And you wouldn't enter for fame and eternal glory?"

Cedric frowned. "It would depend, I suppose. And you said Hadrian Potter-Black, not Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled. "The nargles infected everyone and made them mess up my name. Devious little things, nargles."

Cedric opened his mouth to question that, but Fred stopped him. "Ced, you don't want to know. We just wanted to make sure Ron and Ginny got on alright, and that everyone is ready."

Ron smiled. "We are, though the first floor girls bathroom is not a good place to hide during the Halloween feast."

Harry had to stare at the ceiling to avoid laughing at that. The troll was terrifying at the time, but now it was just funny. Fred and George, however, had no idea where that came from. "Well, seeing as we are not girls, we have no need to be in that bathroom at any time, much less during the feast."

Ginny smiled serenely. "True, but better safe than sorry, especially with the heliopaths around the two-faced one."


End file.
